boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 1, Episode 7
This is the 7th episode of the first season of BoBoiBoy, and the 7th episode overall in the series. Summary Adu Du and Probe have trapped BoBoiBoy and Gopal inside a video game. Can they get out of the game, or will they be trapped forever? Plot The episode begins with two characters facing off in an empty city. The hero, Papa Zola, is defending earth from the evil invading Sleep Monster. The ordeal is revealed to be an episode of the Papa Zola TV show that BoBoiBoy and Gopal are watching as the former switches the TV off. Gopal protests BoBoiBoy’s reasons as to why the show is “stupid”, and instead pulls out the newly released Papa Zola videogame, Papa Zola 5. The boys eagerly set up to play the game. Meanwhile, in Adu Du’s spaceship, Adu Du catches Probe singing the lyrics to the BoBoiBoy theme song while cleaning. Probe nervously lies that he’s singing Adu Du’s song, and makes up lyrics about him on the spot. Luckily, Adu Du approves, and continues to ask Computer what BoBoiBoy is doing. He finds out that he’s playing the latest Papa Zola game, an extremely popular franchise that Probe and Computer are surprised he hasn’t heard of yet. Probe shows him his copy of the Papa Zola 5 videogame, and it gives Adu Du an idea. Back at Tok Aba's house, the boys have just finished setting up the game. As they start to play, Tok Aba asks them to help him and Ochobot move some boxes. They promise that they will help in five minutes, but five hours later, they’re still engrossed in the game while Tok Aba and Ochobot have been working. He warns them that if they continue to play like this, they might get sucked into the game. They brush off his claims, right before they’re actually sucked through the TV and into the videogame world. Probe appears on the Tok Aba’s TV screen, revealing this to be Adu Du’s doing. The boys discover that they are unable to move on their own, but don’t know why. As Probe attacks, Ochobot and Tok Aba use the controllers to help BoBoiBoy and Gopal avoid his missiles. BoBoiBoy lands a hit on Probe, and Adu Du orders him to retreat. The boys see Ochobot through the TV screen and realise where they are. Probe returns to explain that they will be trapped in the game world forever unless they win the game, much to Adu Du’s anger. Tok Aba and Ochobot continue the game, despite Tok Aba not knowing how to play at all, and making mistakes that cost Gopal two of his three lives. They start improving as they progress, surviving by either avoiding or jumping on enemy robots, until Probe is ordered to attack again. Tok Aba jumps on Ochobot in the real world, thinking he would knock him out of the way, and BoBoiBoy loses a life in-game. Ochobot reads instructions on the videogame cover and finds the button combination for character attacks. They both successfully defend themselves and defeat Probe, forcing him to retreat. Tok Aba is relieved that it’s over, but faints when Gopal explains that that was only Stage 1. To progress, they call in Yaya to take Tok Aba’s place. At first, she’s hesitant to play, and refuses to attack, but Computer forces the screen to scroll and push the characters forward. Yaya gives in and skilfully progresses through the level, much to everyone’s shock, and admits that she’s already played the game. She and Ochobot complete numerous further levels over the next 20 minutes until they reach the final stage. The boss in this level is Super Probe, but at that moment, Yaya hands her controller back to Tok Aba because her mother doesn’t allow her to play video games for more than 30 minutes a day. Shortly after, Tok Aba calls Mrs. Yah and convinces her to let Yaya play for 15 more minutes. They continue to play, and eventually defeat Super Probe. Adu Du demands Computer get him into the game world, where Probe transforms into Super Duper Probe, with Adu Du piloting him. Right as they attack, Yaya pauses the game and admits that she hasn’t reached this boss fight yet, but that Ying has. They call Ying, and she gladly agrees to play to “teach him Du a lesson!”. She and Hanna combine their videogame expertise to survive long enough to beat Super Duper Probe while reduced to only one life. Back to normal and facing a furious BoBoiBoy, Adu Du commands Computer to get him out of the game, despite knowing that BoBoiBoy and Gopal will also be released. Once everyone is back in the real world, Tok Aba sternly asks BoBoiBoy and Gopal if they’ve learned their lesson. BoBoiBoy says that he will listen to Tok Aba from now on, and Yaya suggests that they follow her example and only play for 30 minutes a day. Gopal protests that that isn’t enough time to finish the Papa Zola game, just as someone demands to know who dare to call “justice’s” name, revealed to be Papa Zola himself, who was removed from the game along with BoBoiBoy and Gopal. The episode ends with Gopal’s excited scream of his idol’s name. Trivia * The complaints that BoBoiBoy makes about the Papa Zola TV show can also be applied to the BoBoiBoy series. ** Townspeople aside from the main characters (and some minor recurring characters) are rarely seen around Rintis Island, making the town appear “empty”. ** During the original airing of the show, there would have been re-runs of episodes. *** This is briefly acknowledged again in Season 1, Episode 10, when someone asks why the BoBoiBoy episodes are always repeated on TV. * Adu Du says the word ”numbskull” again, which is cut in Disney Channel Asia as it's considered to be a bad word, especially for children, to hear. ** He first mentioned it in Season 1, Episode 1, where it’s neither cut nor muted. ** In the Youtube English dub, he says "Useless Robot". * In the YouTube English dub, "Papa Zola 5: Truth Against the Forces of Darkness" is called "Papa Zola 5: The Truth In the Alley of Darkness". * At 14:56 in the YouTube English dub, you can see Papa Zola flying in the background in Outer Space. This implies that he can breathe in Space or where there is no oxygen. ** This is also hinted at in the BoBoiBoy Galaxy episode, “Fang to the Rescue”, where Papa Zola survives for a time in Outer Space when he is stranded outside the TAPOPS spaceship. Cultural References * The Papa Zola 5 game is very similar to the Super Mario games. Both games are platform styled and the two main characters either attack the enemies with special moves or jump on them to defeat them. * Video games often have bosses, mini-bosses and final bosses at the end of their levels and games, respectively. Probe serves as a mini-boss at the end of the first level, and Super Probe and Super Duper Probe and Adu Du are the final bosses of the game. Continuity * This is Papa Zola’s first appearance. He becomes a recurring character throughout the franchise. * If you listen carefully when Tok Aba is talking to Mrs.Yah in the telephone, you can hear that Mrs. Yah is repeatedly saying "popet". ** Probe speaks in this manner later in the series when indistinctly whispering something to Adu Du. Transcript For the YouTube English dub of this episode, click here. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes